


Lie to me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Bitterness, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuya si sentiva in colpa.Non eccessivamente.Era quella strana sensazione che lo coglieva di tanto in tanto, quando si azzardava a dire sempre una parola di troppo, quando sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio tacere.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Lie to me

**_ \- Lie to me - _ **

Yuya si sentiva in colpa.

Non eccessivamente.

Era quella strana sensazione che lo coglieva di tanto in tanto, quando si azzardava a dire sempre una parola di troppo, quando sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio tacere.

Non era il caso di mentire a se stesso.

Si sentiva schifosamente in colpa.

Hikaru era disteso nel letto accanto al suo.

Era certo che non dormisse.

Avevano tenuto un concerto a Nagoya quella sera, ed erano particolarmente stanchi.

Takaki pensava che sarebbe stata una buona idea, una volta tornati nella stanza d’albergo, cambiarsi, mettersi a letto e addormentarsi istantaneamente.

Senza bisogno di parlare, se fosse stato possibile.

Ma era come se non fosse riuscito a trattenersi.

Si era lamentato, quasi viziosamente, del poco tempo che ultimamente loro due passavano insieme.

Si era lamentato del fatto che l’altro sembrava non avere tempo per lui.

E fino a quel punto, Hikaru si era limitato a negare, a dirgli che la colpa era del lavoro, che gli voleva bene e che avrebbe cercato di ritagliarsi del tempo dagli impegni per passarlo con lui.

Yuya si era sentito come se gli fosse appena stato dato un premio di consolazione, e non era stato in grado di fermarsi.

_“Scommetto che per Yabu avresti trovato il tempo molto più facilmente, vero?”_

Yaotome aveva perso definitivamente qualsiasi residuo della propria pazienza.

Si era messo ad urlare che era un visionario, che era stanco, che Yabu non c’entrava niente in quella discussione.

E Takaki si era morso la lingua, perché sapeva che non aveva il diritto di lamentarsi di niente.

Non era vero che lui e Hikaru non passavano abbastanza tempo insieme.

Ce lo passavano, invece.

Era a lui che non sembrava mai sufficiente.

E tirare in mezzo Kota, poi, era stato un gesto vigliacco da parte sua.

Hikaru non l’aveva mai ammesso apertamente, ma lui non era così cieco da non accorgersene.

Era innamorato di Yabu, lo era da sempre.

E il fatto che l’altro non lo ricambiasse sembrava non toccarlo minimamente, ma feriva Yuya.

Per anni aveva sperato che finalmente se ne facesse una ragione, che la smettesse di gravitargli intorno, che si rendesse conto che la sua felicità non poteva dipendere solo da lui.

Non era mai accaduto, e Takaki era diventato sempre più insofferente.

Mille volte avrebbe voluto che l’altro si accorgesse di lui, che smettesse di vederlo solo come una spalla su cui piangere.

Mille volte avrebbe voluto prenderlo per le spalle, scuoterlo da quella realtà che esisteva solo nella sua testa, e dirgli che lo amava.

Mille volte aveva taciuto, perché sapeva già quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta.

Alzò lo sguardo in direzione del più piccolo, sospirando.

Lo vide muoversi leggermente, ma continuare ancora a fingere di stare dormendo.

“Hikka?” mormorò, piano, protendendosi per cercare di capire se avesse o meno gli occhi aperti.

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, poi l’altro finalmente gli rispose, con tono seccato.

“Che cosa vuoi?” domandò, brusco.

“Possiamo parlare?” chiese, cercando di mantenere il tono di voce più civile possibile, onde evitare di scatenare subito un’altra discussione.

L’altro si mise a sedere velocemente, liberandosi delle coperte.

“Che cosa vuoi che ci sia da dire? Sono stanco, Yuya, e l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è di sentirti recriminare per cose inesistenti! Non mi sembra di essere stato un così pessimo amico nei tuoi confronti, o mi sbaglio?” gli chiese, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Non sto recriminando, Hikaru. Vorrei solo che tu capissi come... come mi sento quando parli solo di Yabu, quando giri intorno a Yabu, quando tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare e Yabu. Tu ci stai male, è inutile negarlo, e quando fai così io non so cosa fare!” gli disse, cercando di continuare a mantenere la calma, cosa che di secondo in secondo gli sembrava farsi più difficile.

“Chi ti ha chiesto di fare qualcosa?! Non ti piace il fatto che io parli a Kota? E allora non mi ascoltare. Non ti piace che gli giri intorno? Allora non guardare. Qui non si sta parlando di lui, Yuya, si sta parlando di te” lo accusò e l’altro si sentì come se lo avesse appena pugnalato.

Aveva ragione.

Poteva non sentire, poteva non guardare, poteva ignorare tutto quello che accadeva sotto i suoi occhi.

Avrebbe potuto farlo, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato capace di smettere, perché farlo significava allontanarsi da lui, e questo non l’avrebbe mai voluto.

“Io non voglio questo, Hikaru. Vorrei solo che tu ti arrendessi di fronte all’evidenza dei fatti.” prese un respiro profondo, pentendosi in partenza di quanto stava per dire. “Kota non ti ama, e non ti amerà mai. Non c’è posto per te nella sua vita, almeno non come vorresti tu!” gridò, mandando al diavolo la civiltà e i toni pacifici.

Quando Hikaru si alzò lentamente dal letto, andando verso di lui e dandogli uno schiaffo, seppe di esserselo meritato.

“Perché non mi lasci in pace Yuya, se pensi che io sia così patetico? Perché mi stai sempre addosso se tutto quello che faccio o dico per te è comunque sbagliato?” gli chiese, in un mormorio, come se quello che il più grande gli aveva appena detto gli avesse tolto la forza di parlare.

Takaki si morse un labbro, sentendo forte la voglia di piangere.

“...perché è l’unico modo che ho per sentirmi amato da te” sussurrò, con tono a malapena udibile.

Un silenzio surreale avvolse la stanza.

Hikaru era rimasto immobile a fissarlo, con la fronte corrugata e un’espressione indecifrabile in volto.

Yuya deglutì, poi riprese a parlare.

“Mi piace starti vicino. Mi piace sempre, Hikka. Mi piace quando ridi per qualcosa che dico, così come quando mi piace quando te la prendi con me. Mi rende più semplice immaginare che tutto vada bene, mi fa sentire come se tu tenessi davvero a me, come se ci tenessi nel modo in cui io vorrei” sospirò, chinando allo sguardo. “Continuo a mentire a me stesso per sentirmi meglio, almeno ogni tanto, ma lo so che è una bugia. Io e te non siamo poi così diversi, so che tu con Yabu fai la stessa identica cosa. So che ti racconti che un giorno finalmente lui si accorgerà del fatto che tu ci sei sempre stato, e ti amerà” si morse un labbro, sempre più vicino alle lacrime. “Ma tu sai che non accadrà, e io so che tu non amerai mai me” concluse, scrollando le spalle come se, alla fine, non importasse.

Il più piccolo continuava a guardarlo come se non lo riconoscesse.

Quello sguardo gli fece incredibilmente male.

“Che cosa vuoi che ti dica, Yuya?” chiese alla fine, e l’altro seppe che non voleva essere polemico, ma che davvero non sapeva che cosa dirgli.

Del resto, non c’era una cosa giusta da dire in quel momento.

“Voglio che tu mi dica che mi lascerai continuare a vivere nella mia menzogna. È tutto quello che ti chiedo” mormorò.

L’altro fece un verso stizzito, poi si passò le mani sulla testa, come se non sapesse più cosa fare.

Alla fine, Yuya lo vide afferrare velocemente una giacca e dirigersi verso la porta.

“Esco, vado a farmi un giro. Io... ho bisogno di pensare” bofonchiò, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Takaki finalmente si lasciò andare, cominciando a piangere sommessamente.

Conosceva Hikaru.

Sapeva che il giorno dopo, quando si fossero svegliati, avrebbe finto che niente fosse successo.

Avrebbe finto che Yuya non fosse innamorato di lui. Se avesse continuato per un certo tempo forse se ne sarebbe dimenticato, ne era certo.

Ma in quel momento, avrebbe voluto che non lo lasciasse da solo.

Avrebbe voluto che lo abbracciasse.

Che gli facesse credere che tutto sarebbe andato bene, anche se non era vero.

Ma era uscito da questa porta, e Yuya non aveva niente con cui alimentare le menzogne che raccontava a se stesso.

Si distese sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi.

Privo delle sue illusioni, sperava almeno di potersi rifugiare nel sogno.

Si conosceva troppo bene, e sapeva che il volto dell’altro l’avrebbe seguito anche lì.

Quella notte, tutto quello che avrebbe avuto sarebbero stai i suoi incubi.

E un cuore che si era spezzato sotto il peso delle bugie che gli erano state raccontate.


End file.
